batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Mergers Rod, I'm looking around, and it's a decent setup that you guys have over here, but I was thinking about it and I don't really see why this needs to be its own wiki. All of the information you guys have about characters in the Batman universe is stuff that is already covered by the DC Database, and our no-article-too-small policy. So we're duplicating a lot of effort. I mean, as a combined comics community, we're putting in twice as much effort as we need to and getting half as much as we could accomplished. I feel like it would be more efficient and better for both sites if we pooled our resources and joined together to completely document Batman's history as a community. I'm suggesting a merger between Batman wikia and the DC database, for the good of everyone. In addition to providing a more complete picture and getting more accomplished, this would also allow you guys to write about Batman from a wider scope encompassing the entire DC Universe in his larger context. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was wise to redirect Booster Gold to the Martian Manhunter wiki. I suggest you instead create an article based on his character from The Brave and the Bold, as has been done with Plastic Man (The Brave and the Bold), Red Tornado (The Brave and the Bold), etc. See how easier and less extreme this would be? SonofSamhain 14:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there a list of all the Batman Vehicles on an article somewhere? Please contact back. LEGO Lord 21:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ive got a job over here too! Hello again! User: Doomlurker just told me some jobs i can do, one of them being Birds of prey volume 2. just wanted to make sure thats ok with you, since it looks like you were already doing Birds of Prey. See You around! --SonicSpeedster912 23:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Batman Inc. Hey Rod12, User: Doomlurker just told me i could work on those comic book issues, so whenever you want to start making the articles is fine with me! -- 21:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) have to leave! Hey, I have to leave, and i was in the middle of The Batman Incorporated (Volume 1) Issue 1 Synopsis. I just put a "More to be added" ''under what i had so far i hope thats ok. i'll finish it as soon as i can. {C 02:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Rod12 I finished Batman Incorporated (Volume 1) Issue 1 and i will get to number 2 whenever i get a chance. {C See You Around! -- 17:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Update from Doomlurker Firstly its fine for you to change your staff title. I think its just as easy to keep the pages separate from the Glossary pages. What is your general view of the whole thing? I don't mind dropping them and just trying to work on the individual articles. Another thing I have been thinking about is what do you think about the character articles being named by the characters real name? Much like the DC Wiki? So Batman (Bruce Wayne) becomes Bruce Wayne, this would make a lot of sense for characters like Jason Todd and Dick Grayson with many aliases but I'd rather all articles be the same so either all become real name (except where the name isn't known) or they stay as the current alias. I dunno, just a thought. - Doomlurker 22:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) At the moment that is how the links work, I was just looking at DC wiki and it seems like a better system. I'll get around to deleting the glossary pages soon enough. As for the Wonder Woman staff member hes been there for a while apparantly, not that I've seen him editing recently. But oh well. - Doomlurker 00:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I could probably work on Batman and Robin myself. Mix it in with the Batman comic editing, wouldn't be a problem. That's provided we don't find someone else. - Doomlurker 16:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Comic Issues Rod12, {C I suppose I might be able to help some on the side regarding these comic book issues from Batman and Robin, but I don't think I will qualify for being the main editor. I'm sorry, but when I take over a comic book series I want to provide summaries or at least a list of all the characters and locations. What happened with Birds of Prey was that I bought the first three issues just to see how it was like, and so I was interested in it for a while. However, my comic book collecting budget had to be slashed, since I was spending a little too much money on too many series to collect all the issues for that one. I was mainly concentrating on the first volume of Birds of Prey at the time, so I fell a little behind with the second one. I haven't a single issue from Batman and Robin, so again, I don't think I'll qualify. My current interest is mainly keeping up with Batgirl and Red Robin. Thanks, --Duel44 13:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Issue editing work Alright, here goes. so first off a question. i noticed that you changed your staff title, well since you are second in command, and you are now head comic book issue page creator and you seem to monitor my work more than User: Doomlurker, do you want me to report to you with comic issue stuff? or Doomlurker? secondly, it seemes that i was misinformed. my dad still MIGHT have to cut a few comics, a little less than origionaly thought, but still a few, the only ones that effect here are Birds of Prey (Volume 2 and Batman Incorporated Volume 1. but once again we may drop none at all. and if he drops Batman inc., i will probly get it myself, so the only real danger would be Birds of Prey. mainly because me and my dad both agree that we dont like it all that much. i'll still get it for a while, but after that, im not sure. and third, because it seems i may not be able to do one comic issue any more, do you have anyone working on Batman? (the comic book series that is) or the new series Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 1)? because i would be glad to help with those. of course you know that the more i do, the longer it will take me to get them done. See you! -- Sonic Joker's Asylum 2 isn't out until April here. -Doomlurker 21:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Batman: Dark Knight Hello. thats fine, i'll get to it as soon as i can. im currently way behind on comics and its taking me a while to get to it, but i'll work on that page a s soon as i get to that issue. (Number one that is) Later! -- Sonic Categorisation Just a heads up to why I've changed the way you were categorising the articles (sorting them as 1 or 2 or 3 etc.) If you take a look at Category:Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issues you should see why. Once you get to 10 it puts the issues out of order which is why that version of sorting doesn't work. Under 1 you would have 1 then 10-19 which obviously puts them out of order, which we don't want. -Doomlurker 21:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) For 1-9 the sort should just be the title of the page followed 01-09. For example: Category:Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issues|Batman and Robin (volume 1) Issue 01. For 10 and above there is no need for the sort so you can leave it as it is. I did hear The Dark Knight Rises stuff. I'm really looking forward to it! A part of me still wants to see Firefly live action. And The Riddler is one of my favourite characters but like you said he seems unlikely. -Doomlurker 01:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Comics Rod12, It's excellent to hear from you again, but unfortunately I have almost no interest in X-Men or Marvel Comics. Sorry, but I guess keeping up with DC and Batman takes up all of my time and interests in that category. Thanks for asking, --Duel44 23:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Wikia http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com COME AND JOIN, EDIT AND READ THE ONLY WIKIA DEDICATED TO DC CURRENT AND FUTURE SINGLE MOVIE UNIVERSE FEATURING ''THE DARK KNIGHT, SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL, GREEN LANTERN, THE DARK KNIGHT RISES AND MANY MORE! CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) "Warranting" responses Dear Rod12, I need your help. Could you please tell me how to "warrant" responses? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 21:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC). P.S. As you can probably tell, I have not been an editor of these kind of websites for very long (almost a year, specifically). Admin Hey, I've gotta head off. Could you keep an eye on the Arkham City articles that get edited/created especially the ones created, and either correct them if its small mistakes or delete them if it is hugely wrong. Take a look at Mister Hammer for a basic layout of how they should be. - Doomlurker 00:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Bane Comics Hey, I saw your edits to the Bane gallery. But, shouldn't the picture of the Dark Knight videogame be like, not there? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 21:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, the fact that a user put such a useless page can irritate me easily. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 21:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the one on my user page? Or the other one? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I was just bored so I made it and a friend of mine was going to draw a picture for me and I just wanted to give him the basic color scheme for him. It's not official art it's just something I photoshopped. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 21:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll have it on the Batman Arkham City gallery. Do you think you could put my Challenge maps poster there too? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 22:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, thanks, I guess. Just please, do not touch my user page. I am going to add a gallery but thanks anyway. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 01:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That's completely understandable. And, you are in fact an administrator which presumably means you can do things like that just for cases such as these. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 03:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 03:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rod, I think that the Main Page needs an update. Red Robin has a new costume, Oracle is now Batgirl again.... [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 04:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Rod12, please refrain from deleting my images, or i should ask the "Wikia Community" to deal with you! I am warning you! If you continue, i assure you, i will do it! With sincerity, ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 14:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm in the process of sorting the images for the front page. And try and keep that Superman image on his article.- Doomlurker 20:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, and I'll keep that in mind. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about the Flash wiki, though I've become slightly disenfranchised by my favorite Flash (Wally) being left out of the New 52. As for Superman, I'd be game, the Superman Apologist line in my sig comes from an in-joke on the Smallville wiki which I also edit, though less frequently now that the show has ended. I'm trying to focus here on the Batman wiki right now, organizing the images and making sure pages are up to date with current information. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 22:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I actually noticed some pages were getting cluttered and weighed down with pictures, and I actually started to make a few like Gallery/Stephanie Brown and Gallery/Ra's Al Ghul. My next goal is to make one for the Batman (Michael Keaton page, as those images are getting out of hand. I'll try with the Flash wiki perhaps by going through back issues ect., and I don't want to seem mean but isn't there already a Superman Wiki here ->http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki I'd be up for one more up to date and comprehensive, but I don't want to stomp on someone's toes.--This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 17:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Superman Hello there. I saw our little edit war going on, but didn't think much of it and thought it wasn't a big deal. Is there any specific reason(s) you and Doomlurker want the image on there? I just feel like it clutters the article and is unnecessary since the other image of Batman is there also. I just feel like the image adds nothing constructive to the page and would be better off in a gallery of sorts. Do you understand what I mean? Also The Flash is cool as with the rest of DC, but Batman has always been my favorite DC character. Why do you ask? 'Banan14kab' 21:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure I can help you out with editing those wikis. I'm a pretty basic Flash fan, but I'll do my best. Since Batman is my favorite it's a lot easier to edit here, but most of the time I do structural and grammatical edits as well as add images. Also you may want to slow down in your typing because it gets a little erroneous and I have trouble reading what you write and have to re-read several times. 'Banan14kab' 05:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No biggie about the typing. I just was just wondering if you noticed. Lol yea just take your time that's all. I always multitask on my laptop anyway. A lot of things just enter my mind and rarely I do one thing to focus on. Unless it's schoolwork usually. Anyway I'll get to the wikis when I can. 'Banan14kab' 03:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well Rod12, you impressed me with your unique manners! But i do not add any duplicates, only unique art images. Also, i helped to reconstruct the "Ra's Al Ghul" page from the unexpected vandal! {C ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 17:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Ahem, what is the Flash? I am focused on the Rocksteady Games, not the other stories. Sorry, i just easily fell in wrath! {C ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 19:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there, Was wondering if you might have any exciting news from your wiki you'd like to share for this project- http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Christina_l/Share_Your_Wiki%27s_2011_Highlights If so, please let me know as soon as possible! Thanks, Peter 00:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Favor Rod, can you do me a favor? If you can, please ruin the twisted "Arkham City Wiki"! That pig "Netherith" uploaded twisted, small and miserable copies of my unique "Art" Images and tried to scare me with the infamous "I should ban you and the problem is done!"! Please deal with him! I know it is not your duty to mess with downtrodden users and their tiny problems like me, but please do it! For Me! And don't go easy on him! He helps that stupid copied "Arkham Wiki" to be better than this wiki and think he is greater even than you! Please! He deserves any sort of delicious punishments! And if you want, I should hack his profile! He is the type I most hate of all others! But please, help me to punish them! I should repeat; He is one cocky pig and deserves hellish punishments! He said I cannot wrote correct! He is such big, fat a**! Easily to say, if he is in an industrial country! But if I kick his fat a** in Siberia, he will change drastically his manners! And of course, I added more "Art" and "Development" details! {C With sincerity, {C ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 16:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) {C '''Note': There are inscribed Latin Words on the walls of the Penitentiary in Batman: Arkham Asylum, near the Main Cell Block with the Arkham Lunatics. I have finished the game to 100% Complete; Hard Difficulty and I was wondering why they are near the lunatics. I have read "Liberate Me Ex Infernis" written on the doorway of the Main Cell Block, translated "Free me from Hell"; "Homo Homini Lupus" written in the Main Cell Block, translated "Human is a wolf to others" (Reffering the lunatics); "Mors Certa Hora Incerta" written over the Ventroloquist's Tommy Gun, translated "Death Certain, Hour Uncertain"; {C With sincerity, {C ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 16:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Suggestion I approached Doomlurker with this, but he has yet to respond, and I was wondering your thoughts.Don't you find it odd we have a mainpage link to Bat-Hound, but not Jason Todd? Don't get me wrong, I love Ace, but it seems a bit silly to me. In fact, I believe that we could even add a new row conisting of both Jason and Batwoman (Kate Kane) now that they have their own books, Maybe Bette Kane too, since she'll be appearing in the Batwoman book. I suppose the other two in that row could be Lucius Fox and Leslie Thompkins, though you may want to even through Bat-Mite if you consider it. Just a little tip for the suggestion box, and something we may want to change in the near future--This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Another Favors Rod, I should say that the Union is ruined! Pleaseee! Help me! I beg You! Beg you to block that filthy, fat c**k Netherith! Oh, please! I will enjoy making that idiot suffer! Please! Do it! For Me! Please! I implore you! Please! We can "Defeat" together that bastard! And don't listen at this stupid lunatic! He will try to overwhelm you! Just block him for 96 years! Pleaseee! Do it for Me! I will even give you a prize for that! Pleaseee! {C ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 15:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ops!I have uploaded a same image twice! 15:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon He created it as a subsection of his userpage so I guess it's alright. - Doomlurker 22:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Help Please, can you delete the pic i'm just uploaded named "immagine"? 11:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The Dollmaker Hello Rod12, why does not yet exist Doolmaker page, I have a lot of pictures of him hoping that they are loaded. Dariosupersonic